Life of a Potter
by Ravenclaw owl
Summary: Exploring Harry and Ginny's lives throughout their wedding, the birth of their children, and the lives of their many family members.
1. Chapter 1

A very Potter life

CHAPTER ONE: THE WEDDING

Ginny peeked out of the burrow door to see her brothers and parents setting up outside. To her the decorations seemed even better than they were for Bill and Fleur, but of course, that could just be because tomorrow it would be her getting married. Luna and her mother had insisted Ginny and Harry didn't help set up, so the day seemed more magical. She turned around and headed up the stairs. She stopped when she reached her old room, which was where she would be getting ready the next morning. She spotted her dress in the corner. She was about to try it on, just to make sure it still fit, but heard a knock on the door.

She peeked out the door to make sure it wasnt Harry. "Oh, hello Luna" she said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were Harry!"

"Thats peculiar, I don't think I look anything like him. He was about to come up here though. Hermione and Ron just got here." Ginny giggled and walked out of the room, locking and closing the door behind her.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran towards Hermione and hugged her. "Its been ages sence I last saw you two!" Ginny yelled. She hadn't been able to see Hermione or Ron much because of wedding preparations.

"Ready to go Harry?" Ron asked. All the guys were meeting at the leaky cauldron for Harry's bachelor party, and the girls going to Hogsmeade for Ginny's bachelorette party.

"Yeah, let's go Ginny, we have to pick everyone up" Luna said. They walked over to Ginny's car, the family's old blue ford Angelina, Which not only flew, but also now had the same effect as the tent, and could seat 10 people.

Ginny began to climb into the driver's seat but Hermione pulled her back out. "Ive rented a limo" she explained, and sure enough two long cars pulled up, a white one for Ginny and a black one for Harry. They waved goodbye to each other and climbed into the cars. Ginny was surprised to see all of her friends already sitting there. Hanna Longbottom, Cho Chang, and some of the girls from work were sitting next to each other, all squealing when Ginny sat down. Hanna and Cho began sharing stories of their lives, seeing how the last time they had seen each other was Hanna and Neville's wedding 11 months ago.

"Well, Ginny, I wont be drinking tonight. I'm pregnant!" Hanna squealed.

"And I'm getting married!" Cho said, showing off a diamond ring. "A muggle man!" They quickly arrived at Hogsmeade and headed into a new bar, the tipsy dragon. The girls drank so much, they were pretty sure Hanna would be the only one remembering how they got home.

Sure enough, that was the case. Ginny woke up on her mothers sofa the next morning. She opened her eyes to see Hermione shaking her. "Hair and makeup time Ginny. Go get dressed. She changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt and headed outside where Hermione was waiting." You have to apparate. Wendi's witches salon and boutique is where you are going." Ginny focused and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the same store she got her dress. She walked up to the counter, checked in, and was lead to a chair in the back room.

"Hi, I am Star and I will be doing your hair and make-up. Your planner has already told me what you were thinking." Luna must have come before the party, Ginny thought. She sat still and made small talk until Star was done.

"You look amazing darling" Star whispered. Ginny stood up and walked to the mirror. Her hair was in a bun, with a braid wrapped around it, and her make-up looked the best it ever had.

"Thank you!" Ginny exclaimed.

Star smiled. "No problem. Your friend is parked out the back, if you want to go out that way. Ginny went out the door to see Hermione waiting in the driver's seat of her own car. Her hair was straightened and she had also had her make-up done.

"You look amazing!" Ginny told her.

"Thanks, you do too." Ginny responded. The girls rode home in silence. Auntie Muriel was standing right outside when Ginny got out of the car.

"Hello dear. Your hairdresser could have done better. Did you forget to tell her about the tiara?" Ginny flinched. She thought her hair was just fine.

"No auntie Muriel. The tiara will still fit just fine. I'm going to get ready now." She ran up the stairs to her room and put on her dress. It was a sleeveless mermaid dress with a gold sash. She then heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's just me. Can I come in?" she heard Luna ask.

"Yeah. I need some help getting the dress laced up anyways." Ginny had chosen Luna as her maid of honor. It was a tough choice between her and Hermione, But in the end Luna had won. "You look fabulous!" Ginny told her, and she meant it. She was worried about what Luna would do to her long gold dress in the two weeks she had it, and was happy to see she had just added some red roses to the sash.

"You too" Luna said happily. "I'm so excited for you! I can't believe it will be me this winter!" Luna's long-term boyfriend, Rolf Scamander had just proposed and they had immediately decided they would get married that winter.

After Luna laced up Ginny's dress the girls heard another knock on the door. Luna popped her head out the door and welcomed the guests in. All of her brothers, their wives, and her parents filled the room. "You ready Gin?" asked George.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She responded. "Oh, wait I have to put on Auntie Muriel's tiara" she slid it on and grabbed her father's hand. "Lets go daddy"

...

Ginny watched as her bridesmaids walked down the aisle with Harry's groomsmen, and then little Teddy walking down carrying the rings. Finally she saw Luna walking down with Ron. When they reached the front everyone stood and turned around. Arthur led her out and she immediately looked to Harry. His expression was priceless. She slowly walked down the aisle. It seemed like it took a lifetime to reach her groom. When she reached the front she realized there was a whole row of seats sitting empty and an owl perch next to them. She wondered why Luna would do that, but quickly turned her mind back to Harry. The couple had written their own vows, and Ginny was going first.

"Harry," she began. "I knew I loved you since fourth year, and the years we couldn't be together were the worst years of my life. I hope this means you never have to leave me again, and I never have to leave you. I love you"

Harry began his vows, which were mostly the same as Ginny's. Ginny loved that about him. It was like they shared a brain.

After Harry's vows Kingsley began to talk. "Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Harry said. Ginny slid the ring over his ring.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said. Harry slid the ring over her finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Kingsley said, smiling. "Harry, you may kiss your bride!" They kissed quickly and then watched as the bridal party walked back down the aisle and then they grabbed each others hand and walked towards the tent, for a long night of partying.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry if it sucked, it's my first story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have decided not to strictly follow The epilogue and J.K Rowlings family tree, although some details will remain the same.

CHAPTER TWO: SUPRISE!

Ginny and Harry decided that instead of going on a honeymoon they would just stay home and relax, even though they mostly did what they would have done on a honeymoon, only stopping for meals, sleeping, and bathroom breaks.

although they enjoyed their week of "relaxation" they were very happy to get Teddy back from his grandmom the following Monday. Harry had to go back to work, but Luna and Hermione were going to come over.

Ginny had just finished making lunch when the girls apparated into the flat. "In the kitchen" she yelled. They walked into the room and sat down. "So, Luna, I forgot to ask, but what was with the empty seats at the wedding?"

"Well, you see, there were seats for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Fred, and the owl perch for Hedwig." She explained to Ginny. "You arent mad are you?"

"Oh, no, of course not Luna. I love that. It's really sweet!" Luna let out a sigh of relief. The girls sat and caught up, long into the evening, when Harry got home. The girls used the fireplace to get home, finally leaving Harry, Teddy, and Ginny alone.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie?" Teddy asked Ginny. Seeing how Teddy was only 3, they allowed him to call them Mommy and Daddy, and planned to explain more about Remus and Tonks when he got older.

"Sure darling, whatever you want. How about you and Daddy pick it? I'm not feeling too well" Ginny was suddenly aware that she was incredibly nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet, and continued to do this until after Teddy was in bed.

"Im going to make Hermione come over tomorrow. I have a long day of meetings and I don't want you to be home alone with the state you're in."

"Okay" she said weakly, falling asleep.

... The next morning she woke up queasy again and ran towards the bathroom. She saw Hermione playing with Teddy, so she knew he would be Okay. Once she got done puking she walked into Teddy's room and sat down in the recliner next to the crib.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Awful" she responded. "I still feel queasy even though I have next to nothing in my stomach."

Hermione frowned. Teddy ran over to Ginny. Today his hair was Pink and spiky, which reminded him of Tonks. He couldn't control it yet, so it was different every day, and his face changed when he was sick. "Mommy boo boo?" he asked "I kiss it so it doesn't hurt?" He asked.

"Oh, no sweetie. I'm just sick." she said, smiling at her sweet boy. He frowned and climbed into the chair, leaning his head onto Ginny's shoulder.

"I'll be back" Hermione said, leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen. She came back holding two metal bowls. She handed Ginny one. "Puke into this. I can clean it out after. My mom did it when I was little"

"Thanks, Hermione. What would I do without you?" Hermione blushed. Ginny looked down and saw Teddy was asleep.

"So, I found something out last night" Hermione said with a sly smile.

"Spill! Dont keep me waiting!" Ginny demanded.

"Well... Ron and I are expecting!" Hermione said. She sounded excited, yet nervous

"Really? Oh my god I'm so excited! I'll be an auntie!" Ginny squealed!

"Well, Fleur is due any day now, and she is a week over due, so her kid will make you an aunt" Hermione pointed out.

"True" Ginny responded, beginning to feel queasy again. She groaned before continuing. "What will mum say?" Ginny said suddenly. Ron and Hermione weren't getting married for 8 more months, only days before Christmas.

Hermione's face dropped. "I was wondering too" she whispered. Ginny began puking again and the subject was dropped. The routine continued throughout the morning, but Ginny was doing way better by half past noon. When Teddy woke up they all went into the kitchen and roasted marshmallows over the stove burner.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon Hermione left and Harry got home. Teddy was coloring and Ginny was cooking when Harry got home. "Hey Gin, how are you doing?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Way better, but still not great." she said honestly. "I had fun with Hermione though"

"I'm sorry love, its good she kept you in a good mood though." He responded.

"She had some very exciting news" Ginny told him. Hermione said it would be okay to tell Harry as long as he kept quiet.

"Oh?" said Harry.

"Yup. You promise not to tell?" she asked. Harry nodded. "She's having a baby!"

"So that's why Ron was acting odd today" Harry responded. "Mum will have a fit"

"Hermione was really nervous about telling her. She said she'd just tell everyone on the second." Ginny told him. All the students were sent home for a short break the first week of May, in honor of the battle, and the family camped out at the burrow.

"I wish her luck" Harry said, putting Teddy in his high chair for dinner."I'm really glad it's not us

"Me too. The whole week will be torture, Im sure." Ginny said. "Mum doesn't have many strong beliefs, but she does think you shouldnt have kids out-of-wedlock. Plus, our little family is perfect as it is."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: MAY SECOND.

"You ready Harry?" Ginny yelled down the hall. It was time to go to the burrow and Harry had to do a couple last-minute things.

"Yeah" he said, dragging a suitcase behind him and swinging a duffel bag over his shoulder. "Lets go" Harry grabbed all the luggage and Ginny held Teddy tight as the appirated to the burrow. They got there quickly and sat there things in the hallway before heading towards the back yard. Everyone was gathering in the tent which had been expanded so much it fit the Weasley clan. They walked in and greeted their family. Harry went to talk to Bill and Charlie and Ginny went to sit with the girls who were crowded around Fleur. She was now huge, and a month over-due.

"I am done with zees!" she said "This bebe needs to come!" Molly nodded.

"I know dear. Ronald was just a week late and I was miserable. It will be worth it." She said.

"Hey, Ginny, let's get out of here." Hermione whispered. "Hey, Molly, Ginny and I are going to the drug store really quick, we'll be back." Molly nodded, keeping her attention on Fleur.

The girls walked to the nearest drug store, which was about 30 minutes away from the burrow. "Ginny, have you still been getting sick?" Hermione asked, heading towards the candy isle.

"Yeah, but only a little when I wake up. It always stops by noon." Ginny said, grabbing a pack of lollys for Teddy.

"When did you get your last period?" Hermione asked.

"Just last month. It's only running a few days late." Ginny said shortly "Why do you care?"

"Head to the bathroom. Give me the lollys and I'll pay. I'll meet you in there in a minute." Hermione demanded. Ginny did as she was told, because she knew it was better to listen to Hermione than fight her.

Ginny slumped against the wall, waiting for Hermione. Finally she came. She pulled what looked like a thermometer out of her bag. "Go into a stall and pee on this" Hermione said. Even though the command seemed strange, Ginny did as told. She finished up headed out. "Now we wait!" Hermione told her.

"Hermione, what on earth are you having me do?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle pregnancy test" Hermione responded.

"Do you think?" Ginny asked.

"It is possible" Hermione told her. The girls waited in silence. A little plus sign showed up.

"What does that mean?" Ginny whispered

"Youre going to be a mommy Ginny!" Hermione squealed "Lets go back to the burrow!"

The girls decided that they could apparate, seeing how the bathroom was empty. Ginny ran up the stairs and into her old room, and began crying into her pillow. Hermione ran after her and sat on the foot of the bed. "Ginny, Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know if Harry even wants kids!" She sobbed "Last week, when I told him about you, he told me he was glad it wasnt us"

"Oh, dear, it will be okay" Hermione said, comforting her. Ginny stopped crying and caught her breath.

"I have to tell Harry. Then I can tell everyone else tonight with you." she sighed. "Lets go back outside" Hermione escorted Ginny out to the tent and then went back over to Fleur so Ginny could tell Harry.

Ginny walked over to Harry, who was talking to Charlie and Hagrid (Who had decided to stop by for a while) about dragons. "Harry, we need to talk in private for a minute" Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry could hear the worry in his wife's voice so he quickly excused himself and followed Ginny outside .

"What is it love? Are you alright? Is Teddy alright? Why are You crying?" Harry asked quickly

"Harry, I'm pregnant" she sobbed

"Why are you crying than love? This is great!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think so to! I was worried what you would say!" She laughed

"Why would you worry? I love you, and I already love baby! Lets go back in! We can tell everyone tonight!"

... That night everyone was sitting around the fire, which George had charmed to change colors. Everyone was talking and crying, remembering standing in the great hall just a few years ago, mourning the victims of the battle of Hogwarts.

Finally Ron stood up, and pulled Hermione up to stand next to him. "Hey everyone, Hermione and I have an announcement to make" Ron started. Everyone quieted down and turned towards Ron. "Hermione and I are expecting" Everyone turned to look at Molly.

"A baby before marriage! What were you thinking!" Molly yelled

"We didn't plan this mum." Ronald mumbled.

Knowing it would take her attention off Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood. "Mum, I'm pregnant too" Ginny said, beginning to cry again.

Ron glared at Harry.

"YOU TOO GINEVRA? You're only 21 years old!" Molly blasted

"You were only 18 when you had Charlie!" Ginny sobbed

It turned into a huge mess, Everyone was screaming and crying, and poor Teddy was just sitting there looking terrified

"Bill Its time! Grab zee bag" Fleur whispered. Bill ran to the tent and grabbed a his wife and soon to be child's bags. Molly and Arthur helped Fleur to the fireplace. Molly went first, then Fleur, then Bill, and then everyone else. They all crammed into St. Mungo's waiting room. Ginny decided to take the chance to make an appointment with a healer.

"Hi, I need to make an appointment" she told the waiting witch.

"Which healer?" she said dully.

"Oh, um...I'm not sure. This one will be my first" Ginny explained. The nurse handed Ginny a booklet and turned back to her typewriter.

Ginny sat back down and began to look through the booklet. It had a ton of doctors and a list of positive and negative things patients had come up with. She finally, with Harry's help, picked healer Mera Pomfrey, Who was the daughter of the nurse at Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey, a mother of two, she had helped over 100 mothers, had no bad reviews, would work as the school nurse at Hogwarts when her mother retired, and would double as a pediatrician when baby was born.

"I'm ready to book an appointment now" She said to the waiting witch

"Which healer" She said, just as plainly as the first time

"Mera Pomfrey" Ginny responded

"Name?"

"Ginevra Potter"

"tomorrow at 3 good?"

"Yup, see you then."

Ginny sat back down with Teddy and Harry. "Mama, Im tired." Teddy started crying. They hadn't gotten any word on Fleur, so they knew she wasnt delivering yet. Plus, it was 8 o`clock and they usually put Teddy to bed at 7:30

"Harry, Im going back to the burrow with Teddy. Send your patronus when the baby gets here." Harry nodded and watched Ginny hugged Teddy and aparated to the burrow. They got there safely and Ginny walked into the tent.

"We stay with Nana?" Teddy asked as Ginny put him in her and Harry's bed.

"Im not sure baby. Nana is mad at me and daddy." Ginny whispered, kissing the top of his head. She climbed into the bed next to him. "Dont worry about it though lovey. I love you."

"Wuve you too" he said, and with that they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: VICTIORE

Harry sent his patronus just before midnight. Ginny picked up Teddy, careful not to wake him up, and apparated back to . As soon as she got there she made a bed out of chairs for Teddy and then went to sit by Harry. "Victiore Gabriella Weasley was born at 11:17 p.m, measuring at 17 inches long and waying 6 lbs and 2 ozs. Mum and baby are doing well, and visiting with grandmas, grandpa, and godmother" Ginny smiled. Bill walked out and told everyone that they were welcome to come back and see them, but they needed to be quiet. Ginny and Harry decided to go see the baby, and left Teddy with Charlie.

"Oh, Merlin, isn't she precious!" Ginny cooed, looking at her niece. She had thin, blonde hair, deep violet eyes, and pale skin. The baby let out a little yawn. "She is perfect Bill!" He nodded in agreement.

"Of course she is. Shes 50% her mum, meaning she's 1/8th veela." Bill told her, causing everyone to giggle.

"Well, Bill its late and I'm getting sleepy" Ginny said, seeing her mother come into the room. "we'll try to get back up here tomorrow" Bill took the baby and Ginny dragged Harry out of the room.

"Take Teddy home. I can't stay at the burrow. I'm grabbing our stuff and then I'll meet you there" Ginny said. She apparated back to the burrow and began throwing the few things they had unpacked into a bag. She finished quickly and apparated home.

Harry was waiting for her when she got home. "You okay Gin?" he asked. She nodded and buried her head in his shirt. She knew it would be an extremely long 9 months.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: MOLLY WEASLEY

Hermione:3 weeks

Ginny: unsure

"Goodbye love" Harry said, at an hour way too early for Ginny's liking. He had to go in to work early so he could go to Ginny's appointment with the healer.

Ginny spent the day getting Teddy ready for his week with his other grandmother. She combed through his hair, which was a pearly white at the moment. "Are you excited to go to Grams house dear?" she asked him.

"Yeah. But why no Nana's?" Teddy responded. Ginny frowned.

"Nana is mad at mommy" she said gently, helping Teddy pull his suitcase down the stairs."We're going to apparate, Teddy. I have to tell your Gram about your new cousin" She picked Teddy up and soon was in Andromeda's cottage.

"Hi, Andromeda, he had breakfast already, but he should be asking for lunch soon. We hd some... interruptions in his sleep last night so make sure he takes a nap." Ginny instructed. "He got a cousin last night" Ginny added wearily.

"Fleur?" Andromeda asked

"Yeah. Victoire Gabriella Weasley. Her and Fleur should be able to go home soon." Ginny informed her.

"That's wonderful! Is that why you left the Weasley camp out?"

"Err, no. My mother was very angry about Teddy's future sibling'' Ginny whispered.

''Congratulations dear! That's great!" Andromeda exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

Ginny sighed. "Can you tell my mum that?" she said, half serious half-joking

"It'll be alright dear. I better get back to my little Teddy bear"

"Yeah. I'll head home now. I should probably go get ready for my appointment" and with that Ginny apparated home, feeling way more ready for the rest of the day.

...

Ginny was getting dressed when she heard somebody yelling from the living area. She quickly identified it as her mother's voice.

"Ginevra Molly! Come here or I will be forced to come over! Ginevra!" She yelled. Ginny walked into the living room, just so her mother could see her, and then she walked back to her bedroom to grab her shoes. "Ginevra! I do not care if you respond, but I am going to speak to you!" Ginny put on her shoes and walked towards the living area. She sat in an armchair and waited in silence.

"First of all, how dare you leave in the middle of the night without any note! We were worried sick!" Molly yelled at her daughter.

Ginny decided she would fight. "Why do you even care? I'm not a kid anymore. I am 22 years old, not 17 mother!"

"Really Ginny? I am your mother! That's why I was worried! Because even thou you aren't a baby, you are still my baby!" Molly screamed, beginning to cry. "I'm coming over" she said, once she saw her daughter beginning to cry.

Ginny heard a pop and then saw her mother step out of the fireplace. "I'm sorry I overreacted yesterday dear. I was just overwhelmed, with Fleur and it all came as a shock. My two babies are having children and I just couldn't believe it"

Ginny sniffled. "I love you mum. I'm sorry."

"I love you too Ginny. You have no need to apologize dear. I'm sorry, sweetie" Molly said, wrapping her arms around Ginny

"Mum... would you maybe want to come with Harry and I to my appointment?" Ginny asked as she finished crying.

"Of course darling. I would love to." Molly said. "I can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: THE APPOINTMENT

Harry met Molly and Ginny at Saint Mungo's at 2:50 in the maternity ward waiting room. Harry smiled, happy to see the girls had made up. They sat well Ginny filled out paperwork and shortly after that they were called into the room.

"Hello, I'm Mera Pomfrey, You can call me Mera" the doctor said when they walked in. "Today we'll go over the basics, listen to the heartbeat, take a look in, and if you want I can tell you the gender."

"You can already determine that?" Molly asked. "My cousin had a baby in a muggle hospital and it took them months to learn the gender."

"We live in a world of magic, and it is always expanding." It's just a simple spell now. Some people even do it at home." Mera told Molly.

"I think we would love that" Ginny said, glancing at Harry.

"Yeah... that would be... spectacular" He responded.

"Okay, we can start now. No butterbeer, no firewisky, no caffeine. Make sure you get plenty of rest. No serious exercising, but make sure you aren't just lying around all day" Ginny eagerly wrote everything down.

Ginny and Harry were both very excited when Mera finally told Ginny to lay down to see the gender and listen to the heartbeat. Ginny got up onto the table and Mera mumbled a spell. She then pulled out a muggle television set and mumbled the same spell, this time pointing her wand at it.

An image popped up on the screen. There was an object, about the size of a jellybean.

"You two did say you wanted to know the gender, correct?" Mera asked. Ginny nodded, causing Mera to cast another spell. The jellybean lit up blue on the previously grey screen. "It's a boy. Congratulations you two" Mera said. Harry, Ginny, and even Molly beamed. Suddenly, the couple heard a light pounding noise. "The heartbeat" Mera explained. "He sounds healthy. You are 5 weeks Ginny, and baby should come January 3rd. You are my last couple of the day, and I have to go to my other office, but you can keep watching. Just press the big red button on the television when you are done." Mera smiled and then walked out.

"Harry, we're having a boy!" Ginny said excitedly

"Would you two like to go stay back at the burrow for the rest of the week? I could get Teddy and you two would get your stuff." Molly said to them.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then told Molly they would like that very much.

A/N I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short. Review or PM me to tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE CAMPOUT

Everyone was very happy to see Harry, Ginny, and Teddy back at the burrow that night. It was still fun, even though they had to be quiet because Bill and Fleur were back with Victoire, but they would be sleeping inside.

They had another campfire at which Ginny and Harry decided to share their wonderful news. "Harry and I had our first appointment today" Ginny started "Harry and I are expecting a boy, and I'm due January 3rd."

"Oh Ginny, 'arry, These eez great!" Said Fleur. "Victoire will have a cousin to play weeth!"

"And Ron and Hermione's baby" Bill reminded Fleur.

"Of course! Seely me!" Fleur responded, kissing her daughters head.

"Mommy" Ginny suddenly heard. She quickly turned around to see Teddy behind her.

"What is it Teddy?" Ginny asked, annoyed. "You were supposed to be asleep"

"I wanna see Victory. I haven't met her weally." He said

Ginny looked at Fleur and Bill."Is it Okay with you two?" she asked cautiously.

"Eet will be fine" Fleur told her.

Ginny held Teddy's hand and walked him over to Fleur. "Just look, don't touch, Teddy" she told him.

"She wooks wike a bwob" Teddy told everyone "But a pwetty bwob." Everybody laughed.

"Are you ready to go back to bed Ted?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded, and motioned for Ginny to pick him up. She grabbed him and walked towards the tent.

"Do you want mommy to rock you or do you want to just lay down?" Ginny asked

"Wock" Teddy responded. Ginny quickly conjured a rocking chair and began to rock Teddy. "Mama tell stowy?" Teddy asked.

"alright, but you have to go right to sleep" She told him. "Once there was a group of animals. There was a kind werewolf, a brave stag, a loyal dog, and an evil rat, who was a spy." Ginny told the story of how James, Sirius, and Peter became animigus to help Remus. She told him how they would go through the Weeping Willow, and promised to tell him more soon.

...

Ginny woke up in the chair, still holding Teddy. "Why didn't you wake me?" Ginny asked Harry

"I tried. Trust me" Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm going to put him down" Ginny layed Teddy down in her bed and walked out of the tent. Everyone else was already up and gathered in front of the tent, eating breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us" George smirked

"Haha. Teddy wanted me to tell him a story last night and it made me sleepy" Ginny said, defending herself.

"Ginny and Harry will need all zee sleep zey can get" Fleur told George.

"Ah, yes you have me there" George said. "Angelina and I, we party all night. No children holding us back!"

Fleur playfully punched his arm.

Molly took Ginny by the arm and led her to the kitchen. "Eat dear, there's plenty. Take whatever you want." Ginny grabbed a plate of eggs and headed back outside.

"Anything planned for today?" Ginny asked, between mouthfuls.

"Fireworks tonight. Might go swim at the lake" George told her.

"We might go down to the hogshead to visit Hannah, and I have my appointment in an hour" Hermione told her.

"How exciting! I'll help you get ready." Ginny told her, pushing aside her now empty plate.

... Hermione and Ron apparated to Saint Mungo's. They too had chosen Mera Pomfrey as their healer. They were quickly taken back to room to wait "I hope we get to learn the gender like Ginny did" Hermione said to Ron.

"I hope we don't have twins" Ron replied, making Hermione chuckle.

"Why not? You don't want to wake change double the nappys?'' Hermione asked, as Mera walked in.

She went through the spiel on what not to do with Hermione, and then instructed her to lay down on the table. "Do you want to know the gender?" she asked, pulling out the television.

"Yes, please" Hermione told her. Mera muttered the spell as a grey picture popped up on the t.v.

"Is that jelly bean the baby?" Ron asked loudly.

"Yes. We will tell you the gender in a minute" Mera said. The little jelly bean turned a dull pink. "It's a girl!" Mera told them. "You can stay for a few minutes, but I have anoher appointment. Go see the waiting Witch when you're done."

...

Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey were waiting for Hermione in the Hogshead. The boys were swimming in a river a few minutes away from the burrow, and Molly was watching Victoire. They were chatting with Hanna when they heard Hermione walk in. Ginny was the first to notice. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It is a girl, and she is doing perfect." Hermione announced. "January 12th is my due date, so Ron and I are bumping the wedding up to December 8th."

Ginny squealed."Now we will have Victoire, mine, and yours! I can't wait!"

...

That night, everyone decided to go to a muggle restaurant for dinner. After ordering their food, Hermione announced that she too was having a girl. "Congratulations my dear!" Molly exclaimed

"Looks like Ron didnt inherit the Weasley curse" George said, causing everyone to look at him funny. "What?"

Ginny turned towards Teddy. "Did you have fun swimming dear?" she asked

"Yeah. When uncle Won got there he frew me in! But it okay, Daddy caught me" He told her.

"Oh that's good. We wouldn't want you to get hurt" Ginny laughed. "You look tired. Itll be bed time when we get home"

"More story?" Teddy asked, remembering the marauders.

"Of course" Ginny said as their food got there.

... That night Ginny told Teddy how the marauders created the marauder's map, and how they were enemies with Snape. She even put in a bit about his muggleborn friend, and how James and Severus were in love with her.

"That's all for tonight" She whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Can I get a doggy wike Siwius, but not a hooman?" Teddy asked

Ginny laughed. "We'll see bud"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter when it's done, which should be later tonight or early tomorrow. Make sure you have tissues handy for the next chapter, there's some sad parts. Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: ANDROMEDA

Ginny: 4 weeks

Hermione: 3 weeks

Almost a week later Ginny was making lunch when she heard her mother yelling from the living area. "Just a second!" she yelled, and finished slicing a carrot.

"What is it, Mum?" Ginny asked, seeing that Molly was holding back tears.

"It's Andromeda. I stopped over, we were going to have tea, and she was lying on her bedroom floor. I couldn't wake her up" Molly told her, beginning to cry. "I got her to Saint Mungo's and Teddy is with your father at the burrow. They said she had a heart attack, and then slipped into a coma. She's still alive, but they don't expect her to live much longer"

"Oh my!" Ginny said, beginning to tear up. "I just have to put those vegetables I was slicing in the fridge and then I'll head over."

"All right dear. I'll see you then" Molly told her. Ginny walked back to the kitchen. She usually avoided using too much magic in the flat, but today she didn't cleaned up the mess and was at the burrow within minutes.

Teddy was the first one to see her. "Mommy! Gwamma sick! She at Hopipal!" He told Ginny as she picked him up

"I know baby. She is going to see your real Mommy and Daddy. We need to go say goodbye." Ginny sniffled.

"Okay" Teddy said, burrowing his head into Ginny's shoulder

"Mom! I'm taking Teddy to say goodbye." Ginny yelled.

"All right dear. I`ll be getting back up there soon" Ginny could hear Molly yell as she apparated to Saint Mungos.

Ginny carried Teddy up to the main desk. "Could you please tell me which room I could find Andromeda Tonks in?" Ginny asked the waiting witch.

"How are you related to her? She is very critical condition and we can't let strangers up." The waiting witch told her.

"We share custody of my godson, who really wants to see his grandmother" Ginny responded

"Oh! Alright then! Room 812." she told Ginny. Ginny walked to the elevator and went up.

Ginny stopped out of Andromeda's room. She knelt down so she was eye-level with Teddy. "Teddy, this will probably be the last time you see grandma before she goes to visit your real mommy and daddy, okay? Dont jump on her too much or anything like that, okay?"

Teddy nodded. "When will I see her again?"

"When you're an old man. She will take you with her to see her, and me, and daddy, and your real parents, so a very long time from now" Teddy nodded and they walked in. Teddy climbed into the bed with her.

"Be gentle Teddy. She is sleeping so she doesn't hurt." Ginny whispered, trying to explain what was happening in the most gentle way possible.

"I know! I'll tell her a story like when I'm sick!" Teddy told her.

"That's a great idea buddy, go ahead." Ginny told him as she pulled out her most recent issue of the Quibbler.

That day Teddy told his Grandmother every story he knew, including the ones Ginny had told him about the Marauders. Ginny thought she saw Andromeda smile, just a tiny bit, when he told her about the nice werewolf, but she decided it must have been her imagination.

Around 5 pm, the nurses came in and checked Andromeda's heart and brain activity. They told Ginny and Teddy to say goodbye, she would probably die within the next hour. "Good-bye Andromeda. Thank you for everything." Ginny whispered, beginning to cry again.

Teddy climbed up into Andromeda's bed one last time. He wrapped his arms around her. "Good-bye Grandma. Say hi to my real mommy and daddy for me. I'm gonna miss you. I love you." He gently kissed her cheek.

Andromeda slowly opened her eyes. "It'll be the first thing I do. I'll miss you more than you would ever know. I love you. Good-bye my little Teddy bear." She gently kissed his forehead, and closed her eyes, which were never to be opened again.

...

The next day Harry had off, which was good, seeing how Ginny had received an owl saying she needed to go to the ministry, along with Harry and Teddy, for the reading of Andromeda's will. She had given Teddy breakfast and now she was sitting in the living room, fighting with Harry about getting Teddy a dog.

"He just wants a dog!" she was yelling. "He doesn't want a dragon, or a hippogriff! A dog Harry, A dog!"

"Where are we going to put a dog, Ginny? We live in a small flat! We have three bedrooms, all of which are occupied! Plus, have I not told you about my aunt's dogs? You would think voldemort created those _animals_!"

"Fine, Harry! You can leave and Teddy, baby, and I will get a dog! Good-bye!" Ginny screamed. "I'll send your stuff if you get lucky!"

Harry rubbed his temple. "I am not leaving, and we **are not** getting a dog. Case closed."

"Well then, I'm not talking to you. Be ready to go. We need to be in the ministry's auditorium in an hour. Bye." she responded, leaving to get Teddy ready.

An hour later they were sitting in Kingsley's office, and Ginny still wasn't speaking to Harry. She sat down, and much to her displeasure Harry ended up next to her with Teddy. Once they were all seated the reading of the will.

Kingsley began reading, and Ginny had to fight to stay awake. "All of her books are going to be divided between Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger" Ginny smiled. Hermione would be happy about that. "All of her money will be given to her grandson Teddy, which he will be able to take from its vault at Gringotts when he turns eleven. Speaking of her grandson, she has given her powers as godmother to Ginevra Potter. All of her furniture will be left in her home. Her home will go to Ginevra and Harry Potter."

Ginny smirked and turned to Harry. "Andromeda wanted Teddy to have a dog"

The reading of the will was soon finished, and funeral arrangements were made. "Teddy, go tell Harry that we are going to go run some errands, and that he can go home when he is ready, please." Teddy did as told, and then ran back to Ginny. Harry shot her a look, but Ginny just stuck her tounge out at him, picked up Teddy, and apparated to Hippogriff's hideout, a new pet store Charlie and his girlfriend had just opened about a year ago, where they worked when they weren't in Romania.

She walked up to the front desk, happy to see Charlie was working. "Hey there Charlie!" she smiled.

"Gin! Great to see you! What brings you here on a day like this? Congratulations on the baby, by the way." He said, hugging her.

"Thank you. We are looking for a puppy for Teddy." She told him.

"Well, where's Harry? Shouldn't he be helping you pick one out?" Charlie asked

"He doesn't want a dog. But I am refusing to take no for an answer!" Ginny told him. Charlie chuckled. Ginny always was a stubborn little girl.

"Okay then, right this way." He led Ginny and Teddy to a room full of cages. Teddy almost instantly ran to a cage with a small black dog, who looked a lot like Sirius did in dog form.

"This one! I love him! I love him! I love him!" Teddy chanted

"We'll take him. Let me get some food for him and then we'll go do some other things before we go home." Ginny told Teddy and Charlie.

"Actually, our vet has to give the little guy a check-up before you can take him, so you go do your other shopping and then come back here" Charlie told her.

"Okay" Ginny smiled. "Will do"


End file.
